


Wie im Film

by Schattentaenzerin



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble Collection, Jealousy, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 07:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattentaenzerin/pseuds/Schattentaenzerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Manchmal war das Leben wie ein Film. Nicht, dass die Bewohner außerhalb der Erde dies verstanden. (Drabbels geschrieben für den 3-Satz-Ficathon auf Livejournal.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drabbel 1

**Author's Note:**

> SGA, John/Rodney oder John & Rodney, aliens made them do it ;)

Früher hatte er immer gelacht über dieses Star Trek Klischee, dass Aliens verrückte Traditionen hatten, die die armen Forscher von einem anderen Planeten mitmachen mussten.   
  
Wie hätte er auch ahnen können, dass er selbst mal auf Seiten dieser Forscher sein würde?

Oder eher, wie hätte er sich vorstellen können, dass er mal im Fokus dieses Rituals sein wollte anstatt _nur_ am Rand als Beobachter zu stehen während Rodney Teyla küsste?


	2. Drabbel 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stargate Atlantis, John/Rodney, Sternschnuppen

"Wenn du eine Sternschnuppe siehst, wünsch dir was."  
  
John hatte immer daran geglaubt, doch als sein Blick auf Rodney fiel, der zärtlich Jennifer küsste, fragte er sich warum.

Schließlich hatte er sich seit Jahren immer wieder das Gleiche gewünscht, doch erfüllte hatte es sich nie.


	3. Drabbel 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stargate Atlantis, Rodney, Eifersucht

Er war einer der intelligentesten Menschen auf der Erde!

 

Es gab nur wenig was er nicht konnte!

 

Also warum ließ ihn Jeanie trotzdem nie mit ihrem Spielzeug spielen?!


	4. Drabbel 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SGA, Atlantis, Männer!

Fassungslos - soweit ihr es zumindest möglich war - beobachtete Atlantis die Geschehnisse, die in ihrem Räumen vorgingen. Wäre sie ein Mensch würden ihre Gesichtszüge vielleicht einen Ausdruck des Unglaubens tragen, während sie die Festlichkeiten ihrer Bewohner beobachtete.   
  
Doch da sie nur eine Maschine war, konnte sie immer wieder nur den männlichen Bewohnern die Türen vor der Nase zuschlagen, wenn diese mehr torkelnd als gehend von ihrer 'Herrentags-Feier' in ihre eigenen (oder fremden) Zimmer zurückkehren wollten.


End file.
